


Faded

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, In Memory of Leonard Nimoy, Khirk, M/M, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things, they were branded forever in memory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this, even before I have seen Beyond. Anyhow the trailers have reminded me of the fact again, that one of the crew members and a certain, old Vulcan will never be present anymore...
> 
> PS: I'm not a native speaker, but I try my best.

* * *

 

 

_**In the fell clutch of circumstance** _

_**I have not winced nor cried aloud,** _

_**Under the bludgeonings of chance** _

_**My head is bloody, but unbowed.** _

 

 

 

There were things, they were branded forever in memory.

Chekov's unbelievable optimism, Spock's know-it-all attitude, the always grumpy but incredibly skilled doctor, Scotty's everlasting fight with the ship systems, Sulu's sword acrobatics and Uhura's word skills. Then was there still Jim, whose light shone in secret. And, nevertheless, on some days it seemed brighter, than all the stars of this galaxy. And he didn't want to miss all this since it was the only family which remained. Before the end of the 5-years in space, there would be no final decision. But he didn't give up the hope for a reunion with his brothers and sisters.

And especially the latest loss hit him particularly hard because this very person belonged to the internal circle around Jim. Throughout the day the mood had been sunken, and everybody rushed vehemently in his work and nevertheless, counted the hours up to shifts end. And right in the middle their Captain. On the outside, he remains cool, but he could indeed feel, how this eternal light became weaker, how it lost his brightness and flickered albeit restlessly. And something, that Joaquim had said a lifetime ago, came to his mind: the burden of a leader is the constant knowledge, that the lives of your people lie in your hands, and also the burden of guilt and loss if all this slips like sand through your fingers.

And when they are alone, finally, this light went out almost entirely and a single tear run down your cheek. I lack the words, and thus I let actions speak and hold you in my arms. Hold on, until the new day begins. And with the rising sun, the light also returns.


End file.
